


Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days

by Crash5020



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: A series of short stories about SpongeBob and Leni working to earn their licenses.





	Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days

Another Saturday at the Loud House; Lincoln watched TV on the couch until he heard a loud screech outside before a crash and a man's screams.

"Oh boy…" he sighed.

Lincoln quickly grabbed a bag of ice from the kitchen as Lori and Leni walked through the front door.

"Ice me…" said the tired 17-year old.

Lincoln handed Lori the bag of ice as she staggered to and collapse on the couch.

"Didn't go that well, huh?" asked Lincoln.

"I may have freaked out a little," Leni nervously giggled.

"A little?!" Lori exclaimed.

2 minutes ago, Lori was in the middle of another Leni driving lesson.

"Okay, Leni, are you ready to cheat death again?" asked Lori.

"What?" the perplexed 16-old replied.

"I said are you ready to drive?" Lori asked.

"Oh… I'm ready!" Leni eagerly answered.

"Ok, all you need to do is just slowly drive out of the driveway," Lori instructed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the driver's window and to the girls' shock; it was a man wearing a spider costume.

"Hey there ladies," the man said. "Would you like to hear about Mike's new bug spray?"

Lori noticed Leni was paralyzed with fear and said, "Leni… there's no need to be afraid. It's just a guy in a costume."

But it was too late. Leni was already fearful of the giant spider and imagined it attacking her. Leni screamed and hit the gas, trying to get away from the advertiser. Lori ended the story with, "By the way, we may get sued for a hit and run."

"So when can we go out again?" asked Leni.

"I don't think I can go out again," Lori groaned.

"But you promised to teach me, Lori," Leni whined.

"I know but I literally have this thing about wanting to stay alive," Lori replied.

"But how am I going to learn how to drive?" asked Leni. "No one's wants to teach me."

"Why not just go to a driving school?" Lincoln suggested.

"I don't you understand why dad was the last person to try to teach Leni, Lincoln," said Lori. "She's been kicked out of every one in Michigan and I doubt that there is someone on this Earth can teach her."

It was at that moment when Lincoln got an idea.

"On this Earth, huh?" Lincoln grinned.

"What are you thinking?" asked Lori.

The next day, SpongeBob led Leni to the entrance of Mrs. Puff's Boating School.

"Get ready, Leni, for the greatest academic thrill ride of your life!" SpongeBob said.

"Wow! And there's no line," said an amazed Leni.


End file.
